


Epitafium dla towarzysza

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [9]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: ROBESPIERRE Mnie trzeba być towarzyszem, chłopcze. Z przyjaciółmi wedle sonetów Shakespeare'a nie mam co począć; a niewolników - traktuję jako takich.Stanisława PrzybyszewskaSprawa Dantona





	Epitafium dla towarzysza

**Author's Note:**

> ROBESPIERRE Mnie trzeba być towarzyszem, chłopcze. Z przyjaciółmi wedle sonetów Shakespeare'a nie mam co począć; a niewolników - traktuję jako takich.  
Stanisława Przybyszewska _Sprawa Dantona_

On był mi towarzyszem.  
Nie takim, jak w wierszach wieszcza,  
Który w sonetach umieszczał  
Ludzi związanych z nim życiem

I niczym więcej. Gdyż on  
Ucieleśniał ideę  
I był jedynym, co śmiele  
Kwestionował mój ton.

Był mi braterstwem w myśli,  
Ramieniem, na którym mogłem  
Oprzeć swobodnie głowę.  
Lecz nigdy już nie zalśni

Jego gwiazda roziskrzona:  
Zginął - dziesiątego thermidora.


End file.
